


The 2040 return of Green Arrow

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e06 Star City 2046
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: In the bleak future of 2040 no one had seen or heard from Oliver Queen the first Green Arrow in nearly two decades. However Oliver is still alive and has been waiting in the shadows. Until now when he's going to make sure everyone knows the Green Arrow is back to save his city. Eden Core should have tried a better job of killing him years ago.





	The 2040 return of Green Arrow

**Hey guys**

**Off with the story**

* * *

Alleyway in Star City as rain pours down during the night

Oliver wearing a brown hoodie and black jeans is resting his back against the wall patiently waiting. Oliver's hair and beard, now trimmed into a goatee, are greyer with his facial features aged into a more grizzled look.

Having spent the past few weeks finally in Star City again, it makes him sick on how the city has fallen into a state of ruin. Oliver reflects on how Star City is how the Glades were when he first returned home all those years ago, if not worse given the city is a near wasteland. Not the Glades given the people behind The Uprising made sure it's a modern day, clean city with the finest quality of living.

So now Oliver knows he is going back to old school methods of working mostly alone like first planned on returning home all those years ago. Not even needs a team given his training by some of the deadliest fighters to ever walk the earth and his experience of winning against some of those same warriors to like Slade Wilson or Ras al Ghul. Plus, his skills acquired from the island, ARGUS and the Russian mafia on intelligence gathering, how criminal organizations work, etc.

Briefly, Oliver remembers how nineteen years ago the bomb Eden Core planted on his plane exploded and managed to crawl his way out of the wreckage, almost lost his arm to before falling into a coma.

Thankfully was able to get recused by somebody though hidden in a coma for the next eighteen years. Upon waking he recalls spending several months this past year retraining himself to physical perfection and learning what exactly was going on in Star City.

Oliver's thoughts drift to William and Mia for how neither knows he is alive yet and while would like to spare them from having more pain of being gone, as of right now he knows he must remain hidden.

So, Oliver plans on reuniting with William, Mia, and the others after completing this attack. The mission as always comes first so until then Oliver locks down on all other thoughts since he has a job to do. No more hiding in the shadows, it's time to take the fight to Eden Core with delivering them a crippling blow.

Hearing a beep on the cellphone in his pocket Oliver pulls it out to see information from Connor Hawke about the codes needed to get past the looks, and stolen ID info to access the doors for sneaking in.

Connor already sent him the layout plans for the Galaxy One building months ago. However, did mention that just now he has leaked various information of how they are front for a terrorist organization on the world wide web, including their plans for destroying Star City.

Placing the cellphone back in his pocket Oliver knows it's time to collect his gear of an old Green Arrow suit and weapons from he stole from The Flash Museum then get to work.

* * *

Later in the Galaxy One building

Nearing a corner, the Green Arrow is on edge with every sense alert and slightly fatigued given this used to be a lot easier years ago. Given he just got done taking out fifty-one of Galaxy One's armed guards on the bottom floors while making his way up.

Oliver is wearing a hooded green jacket and pants made from a mixture of Kevlar with some other materials that looks like leather in appearance. A near empty quiver of arrows is on his back, and his old recurve bow with a dull silver riser, with black limbs in his gloved left hand. The hood is up over Oliver's head naturally.

Moving around the corner Oliver sees seven men up ahead with automatic machine guns, all pointed right at the vigilante. Grinning Oliver sends an arrow right into the wall near them which given the special device on the head spend out a signal that jams their weapons. Even if they destroy the device their guns are still useless.

Angrily some men try to shoot and those who already realize they can't, throw down their weapons with rushing him.

Oliver fires off a restraining arrow which explodes into bolas wrapping around the first thug's feet taking him down before throwing dual flechettes into the next two attacker's chests, sending them to the ground, in serious pain but alive.

Walking forward Oliver ducks a punch then responds with a brutal kick to the fourth guard's left knee breaking it and slams his head into a nearby wall sending him collapsing to the floor.

Getting hit in the head by a fist Oliver kicks the fifth thug who landed a successful blow into an approaching guard. The Green Arrow sends a tranquilizer arrow into the closest thug's left shoulder sending him sprawling to the floor. The fifth thug grabbing one of the fallen guns rushes forward only for Oliver to give a brutal kick to the man's face breaking his nose, jaw and additional facial bones.

As the guard falls to the ground in agony Oliver faces the final remaining man who pulls out a knife and charges at the Green Arrow.

After blocking a quick series of rapid attacks Oliver grabbing ahold of the man's knife arm twists it until breaking it. Kicking the thug in his right knee snapping bone causes him to stumble to the ground howling painfully until the Green Arrow renders the guard out cold with a blow to his face from his bow hand.

Turning Oliver starts walking right for the dual doors of the main office into Galaxy One is. Making his way into the room only to find Keven Dale wearing a black suit and tie coming out of his private office firing a handgun at him. The bullets hit Oliver's upper body only for the Kevlar takes most of the impact, so despite some bruises he will have from the impact no real injury.

Quickly the Green Arrow throws a flechette into Keven's hand causing him to drop the gun, yelling in pain.

"And what are you, some copycat of the Green Arrow? I'll have to admit you did good for having all the information of what we did posted for the world to see because you've ruined us for good" Keven says rage filed.

Oliver is briefly surprised by that but knows it's a nice touch by Connor to make sure it came from the Green Arrow. To restore his legacy along with the rest of the vigilantes, from the enemies of Star City to its heroes once more.

"I'm not some copycat" Oliver replies lowering his hood "I am the Green Arrow."

"No… you're supposed to be dead" Keven says afraid upon recognizing who it is.

"It's going to take more than cheap C4 you got at a discount price from your local supervillain market to get rid of me" Oliver replies.

"Yes, like this" Keven says pulling the flechette out of his hand.

Getting to his feet Keven charges at Oliver who swiftly notches and arrow with letting it go. The arrow sails through the air before piercing Dale's left shoulder sending him to the ground. Walking over the Green Arrow looks down at him.

"Keven Dale you have failed this city" Oliver growls.

Oliver brings his foot down right onto Keven's breaking it and while never will enjoy killing, this was one of the rare times it was necessary. Keven Dale is the leader of a terrorist organization who had plans for destroying all of Star City and the people in it, along with multiple other evil actions.

Making his way further into the room Oliver accesses Dale's desktop computer whereupon hacking past the man's firewalls, he transfers all the man's private files detailing various information about Eden Core's network onto a flash drive. Oliver pockets the device knowing this will allow him to future dismantle the entire organization and not just the head of it.

After all, he made that mistake over two decades ago when not finding out who all the members of Tempest were beside his mother and Malcolm. Turning around the Green Arrows leaves the office and eventually the building where he vanishes into the cold, wet night.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and if you want leave a review to let me know what you thought**

**As far as I'm concerned, this what we should be getting in the 2040 flash-forwards is Oliver Queen still operating as the Green Arrow and kicking the crap out of bad guys while getting the job done.**

**Until next time**


End file.
